This invention pertains to a shearing device, and, more particularly, relates to a vehicle mounted tree shearing device.
It is oftentimes desirable that a relatively simple device be available to sever objects such as trees. While trees might be individually cut, as by a saw, this is both time and labor consuming, and hence it is desirable that a device be provided to quickly and safely sever trees with the device preferably being relatively simple both in construction and operation.
While devices have heretofore been suggested and/or utilized for cutting or severing trees, such devices have not proved to be completely successful due to such diverse reasons as being unduly complicated, of expensive construction, unreliable in operation, and/or being operationally slow.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,486 shows, for example, a harvester for stalk type crops, such as tobacco, wherein stalks are guided into a recess formed by spaced arms, but the device utilizes a driven rotary type cutter. In like manner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,964 shows a severing apparatus for cutting trees and the like, but a cutting disk that comprises a horizontal circular blade is utilized.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,641 shows a tree shearing assembly, but the cutter blade utilized is moved by a cylinder and piston arrangement. In like manner, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,482,614, 3,626,477 and 3,627,002 show felling or severing devices wherein a member is pivoted by a cylinder and piston arrangement, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,115 shows a pivot member with a saw element thereon.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,529,934 and 2,214,334 show a cutter attachment for tractors wherein a pair of cutters are pivoted for movement toward one another, but such movement depends upon movement of a guide plate to cause both cutters to be simultaneously moved toward one another.
Thus, the problem of providing a relatively simple yet dependable shearing device that does not depend upon closing movement between a pair of cutters, saw elements, and/or power driven cutters has remained unsolved at least in some appreciable measure.